mysteralegacyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cooking
You can cook certain foods like raw meat which you get from most animals in the game by building a fire and dropping the meat directly onto the fire until it changes appearance, giving you cooked meat when you press space to pick it up. Every time you pick food up from the fire your cooking experience goes up. Cooking levels improve the amount of hunger which the food restores. When cooking over a fire leaving it for too long (about 30 seconds after the food changes appearance) will cause it to burn up and disappear. Currently tomatoes and onions do not have a separate cooked graphic. Drop single logs into a fire to add fuel (8% or 30sec per log) and keep it going to cook your food. Fires will yield charcoal when they burn out which can be used to make fire pits that only require logs for fuel. Currently you get more experience by cooking things individually, but if you're in a hurry you can drop any quantity of cookable food on a fire and it will all be done cooking in under a minute. Possible places/implements to cook at/with are: * Fire: 3 Tinder, 1 Flint, 5 Wood. * Fire pit: 4 Charcoal, 20 Stone, 4 Flint, 4 Wood. * Cooking pot: 50 Hematite, 50 Silver. Hunger Actions will make your character hungry, draining their hunger bar. Food can fill it back up, whether eaten raw or cooked on a fire. All food items are perishable and will eventually expire (a scholar's lens can be used to see the expiration counter). Cooking food on a fire resets its expiration counter, and cooking with a cooking pot can lengthen it considerably. (There are also rarer meats, such as mutton and mystery meat, only found in chests. I'll add them when I find any.) Cooking Pot The amount of hunger filled by food made in a cooking pot on a fire pit is also straightforward. * 0.5% is added per cooking level. * 1.5% is added per log (each log fuels a fire pit 8% and burns for 30 seconds). * The total "raw" percents from all added ingredients (so 6% per meat, 4% per fish, etc.). ** Each ingredient must be added one at a time to be fully effective! * Tea (boiled water) has no nutritional value at all unless milk, honey, or spices are added. Dishes stacked together are averaged. For example if you have a meat dish that would fill 100% of your hunger bar, and pick up a second meat dish that would fill 50%, you now have a stack of two meat dishes that each fill 75%. Dishes of the same name will stack even if their original ingredients differed. Dishes containing spices however will not stack at all. Types of Meals Meal categories which you can make with a cooking pot are soup, salad, stew, dish, and tea. The optimal time to cook in a pot is 10 minutes, but dishes can be taken out early (about 20 seconds minimum) with less time left until they spoil. Cooking a dish for 20 minutes or more will cause it to burn, giving it half effectiveness. Currently spices are found in the Underworld. Eating a dish with spices will yield a buff for stats, experience gain, health regeneration and or movement speed depending on what was used. Taken from the patch notes: "Buff duration is based off spice quantity, but the potency is based off of cooking time, skill, and diversity. Diversity is how many different types of ingredients you incorporated into your dish. Meals of the same type will stack and average their nutrition/expiration together. Meals with buff effects do not stack." How to make specific meal type (spices do not influence it): * Dish: mix food items without any water or milk. * Salad: mix vegetables except for potatoes. * Tea: only water. * Soup: meal must contain water but no milk. * Stew: meal must contain milk. What kind of adjective the meal gets (vegetable, meat, specific food) depends on ingredients. If an ingredient has clear majority (more than 50% of used food items?) the resulting meal will be considered to be that type of ingredient. Mixing mostly vegetables will yield a vegetable food item (which in Mystera does not mean there are no meat thrown in) while mixing mostly meat will yield a meat food item. A meal may be sweet if it contains honey and spicy if other spices were added. If it has both honey and spices it will be sweet. Spices and Food Buffs For each unit of the meat or vegetable ingredients you add (i.e. meat, fish, eggs, potatoes), the nutritional value or hunger regen increases, whereas for each unit of spices you add (i.e. caraway, black pepper, coriander, honey), the bonuses for each are increased. Spices from the Underworld or from rare spawn holly bushes: Spices must be added 1 at a time to increase buff duration. * Honey - Boosts stats (drops from Hive Soldiers) * Pepper - Increased experience gain (chests, spice bush, some monsters) * Coriander - Increased health regeneration (chests, spice bush) * Caraway - Increased movement speed (chests, spice bush) Category:Skills Category:Needs Work